Last Goodbye
by hermionemalfoy18
Summary: One-shot "There are three graves in front of me. All of them hold people I loved. The funeral ended hours ago, but I stayed. It’s too final for me to leave them. It makes me feel like it’s the end. But it is. And I just can’t let it go."


**A/N: I decided to try writing a different kind of fic, I kno it's a big jump from comedy to tragedy, so bear with me if it sucks.**

**

* * *

**

**Last Goodbye

* * *

**

There are three graves in front of me. All of them hold people I loved. The funeral ended hours ago, but I stayed. It's too final for me to leave them. It makes me feel like it's the end. But it is. And I just can't let it go.

What's killing me inside is that it's my fault. It's my entire fault that my two best friends are now laying in the ground. And it's also my fault that the one person I never thought I'd love was next to them. Draco Malfoy. The person who used to torment my friends and me every day of our school lives. Well, until seventh year. But he's gone now. That's all that matters.

I'm not crying. All my tears were shed the day it happened. Draco had also taught me how to hide my emotions. Now I think back to the last day I saw him…

The war was finally over! Harry had successfully defeated the Dark Lord. Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and I were over at Harry's place to celebrate the defeat and pay our respects to the ones we lost in the war. How ironic it was that we were celebrating on the day most of us would die…

All of a sudden the front door was blasted to pieces and three dark figures appeared. Death Eaters, the bastards. I could tell one of them was Lucius Malfoy and another was Bellatrix Lestrange but didn't recognize the other one.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" shouted Lucius, and when I turned I saw Ron hit the ground, lifeless.

I blinked back my tears and grabbed my wand only to have it knocked out of my hands.

"Ginny, go get help!" Harry shouted and shot spells out of his wand while Ginny slipped outside to find help. Harry locked the door so no one could get out and run after her.

So there we were, trapped in a house with three Death Eaters.

"Get the Mudblood, Lestrange," the mysterious Death Eater whispered. Draco heard this and grabbed me.

He opened the trap door in the wall quickly, pushed me in and whispered the last words he would say to me, "I love you." He locked the door and pulled out his wand to face his father.

I could see through door, but the people on the outside couldn't see me. I pounded on the door, feeling helpless. I saw Lucius aim a curse at Draco, his own son, and Draco fell to the ground screaming in pain. I pounded on the door even harder, tears swelling in my eyes. I wanted to stop Lucius, but I couldn't.

Meanwhile Harry was dueling with Bellatrix and the other Death Eater. It wasn't fair, two against one. Harry was hit with the Cruciatus curse and thrashed on the floor, screaming also.

I was watching my best friend and my lover being tortured. It was too much. I pounded as hard as I could on the door and tried every unlocking charm I knew but it wouldn't budge. I watched as Draco slowly got up, only to be kicked in the stomach by his father.

"I told you you'd pay for betraying us," snarled Lucius. "Now you're going to regret it. Don't worry, I'll make sure I get your little Mudblood as well." He kicked him again and Draco rolled onto his side.

"_Expelli—_" Draco started but was cut off with Lucius raising the wand at his throat. "What are you going to do, Father? Kill me? I've been waiting for it all these years."

Lucius' face went red and he yelled "_Avada Ked—_" Harry had tackled him and they were now on the floor strangling each other.

All I heard was "_Avada Kedavra_" and the sound of a thump on the ground because I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, Harry was on the ground…dead. I cried my heart out, knowing what was going to happen next.

The three Death Eaters advanced on Draco who was on the floor clutching his side. He had a bloody nose and lip and was too weak to fight. It wasn't fair. I should've been out there with him.

"This is it, Draco," Lucius said and sneered. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"NOOO!" I yelled but I could do nothing. I pounded on the door till my hand was bruised and I kept crying, knowing that he was gone. Forever.

I struggled to keep my tears from falling. Then I realized it. It wasn't my fault. It was Draco's. He was the one who kept me from fighting.

I kneeled before Draco's grave and pounded angrily on the ground.

"It's your fault! You selfish bastard! It's your fault Harry's dead! It's your fault _your_ dead! I hate you!" I finally broke down and cried. "It's your fault I'm alone…why did you leave me?" I don't know how long I was there, crying, until I heard someone come up behind me.

I turned around and saw Ginny Weasley staring at me with sorrowful eyes. I could tell she'd been crying, and I wouldn't blame her. I felt guilty for feeling so sorry for myself when she'd suffered as much as I had, if not more. She had lost her husband as well as her brother. Maybe she even lost a friend, for I don't know what Draco was to her.

"Hermione…" she started. I stood up.

"Hi, Gin," I acknowledged her. "I…um…I'm so sorry about what happened." I knew what I said was a mistake because she suddenly started crying. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's my fault," she said. "I didn't get help fast enough." I looked at her flabbergasted. How could she blame herself when it was my fault?

"No, Gin, it's my fault. I would rather be in that grave next to them than be here, knowing I could have helped them. But I didn't." I dried my eyes and placated Ginny.

"Hermione…you have to let it go. It wasn't your fault, and you know it," she said as she dried her tears. I saw truth in her words, but I didn't want to admit it.

I looked away, trying to hide my pain. "It seems too soon to be the end."

Ginny nodded and whispered, "It isn't the end yet." She walked away.

I looked back at the three graves and sighed sadly. She was right, it was time to let go. I walked a good distance away so I could barely see the graves.

"Goodbye."

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
